criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Gulino
Former police officer |path=Serial Killer Abductor |mo=See below |victims=See below |status=Incarcerated |actor=Mark Sivertsen |appearance="The Return" }} "They forced our hand. Now, we're gonna have to teach 'em a lesson they'll never forget." Wayne Gulino is a serial killer and abductor who orchestrated a series of mass murders in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. History Gulino was a sergeant for the U.S. Air Force and served two tours in the Iraq War. When he returned to the U.S., he joined the Chicago Police Department, getting the badge number of 53699, and was partnered with George Scotman. Both started brutally assaulting suspects to extract confessions out of them. In 2006, a rookie officer named Mark Reyes discovered their illegal activities and filed a report, which led to an Internal Affairs investigation. On November 13, the police department stripped both Gulino and Scotman of their badges. Having been defined by his badge, Gulino felt wronged by the act and swore revenge against Reyes and the Chicago Police Department, abducting a teenage girl named Stephanie Lawford in 2007 and holding her captive, torturing her into complete loyalty and submission towards him. In November 2008Morgan said that Scotman died of cancer in 2009, although it was stated on Garcia's computer that Brandon Rutherford and Vincent Gamble were abducted on December 2008. This was most likely a mistake on the writer's part., Scotman died of cancer, and four weeks afterward, Gulino abducted two teenage boys named Brandon Rutherford and Vincent Gamble, torturing them with the intention of brainwashing them and turning them into his own "soldiers". However, when the two rebelled against his method, he used the torture to kill them, disposing their bodies afterwards. On August 2009, he abducted two more boys, Gavin Rossler and Trevor Madison, both of whom were younger than Brandon and Vincent. This time, his method of torture and brainwashing was successful on them. Two years later, Gulino abducted twelve-year-olds Daniel Morrison and Steven Walker, successfully brainwashing the former but being forced to kill the latter after he rebelled. The Return In The Return, the seven-year anniversary of Gulino and Scotman being stripped of their badges began to approach. On the day before, Gulino decided to enact his revenge scheme, sending Gavin and Trevor to a small diner that was frequented by Officer Ryan Clayburn. Trevor dropped Gavin off, waited until Officer Clayburn entered the diner, and then drove away. After ordering some food, Gavin shoots and kills the waitress before focusing his gunfire on other patrons of the bar, gunning down two more. Clayburn, reacting instantly, fatally shoots Gavin twice before he could shoot him. The fact that the shooting was carried out by a teenager missing for four years, plus the fact that Trevor dropped Gavin off at the diner, prompts Reyes to call in the BAU to assist the investigation. On November 13, Trevor blocks his sedan in the middle of an intersection as construction goes on nearby; a traffic cop approaches him and yells at him to get out of the car, but he refuses and calmly sits in the driver's seat. A couple of minutes later, as the traffic cop tries to clear the area of civilians, the car explodes, killing the cop. Later, Daniel is tracked down and arrested by Reyes and Morgan when he attempts to open fire at a park filled with emergency responders and civilians. The following night, Gulino gives Stephanie a pistol, a vest rigged with explosives, and a police uniform (likely his) before sending her to the Chicago police headquarters. There, she pulls out the trigger and confronts Reyes, relaying to him and the other officers Gulino's almost-narcissistic message of hatred towards them, forcing Morgan to shoot and injure her while JJ grabs the trigger. With his "soldiers" either dead or arrested, Gulino flees to Scotman's last residence, but is ambushed by Morgan and arrested by Reyes. JJ then opens the trunk of his car and finds a boy that he recently abducted, named Cameron Patterson, who briefly identifies himself as another "soldier", but since he is young, the effects of the torture and brainwashing wear off on him when JJ appeals to him. Modus Operandi Gulino targeted young children to turn them into his "soldiers". He first abducted Stephanie Lawford, a teenage girl, in order to give the other abduction victims a maternal figure. Then, Gulino abducted young boys, all of whom were living high-risk lifestyles (Brandon Rutherford and Vincent Gamble were street kids, Daniel Morrison and Steven Walker lived in single-parent homes, and Gavin Rossler and Trevor Madison lived in gang territory). These boys were all abducted in pairs at a 24-hour-long span, initially aged fifteen-year-olds, but then Gulino progressively began abducting younger victims so then they could cooperate more easily. Once abducting these victims, he would torture them using a method originating in the Vietnam War, which involved firing blanks from a handgun into their temples. Initially, the torture was more severe and resulted in the deaths of three of the boys when they rebelled, but the magnitude of the torture eventually lessened. Gulino also brainwashed them, effectively turning them into killers that were loyal to him and followed his orders. Once that was secured, he would send them out to attack locations connected to the Chicago Police Department in order to get revenge on them. Initially, these locations were minor, such as a small diner frequented by an officer, but as the attacks grew in severity, larger locations, such as intersections and parks where officers patrolled, were targeted. Profile "Everything we worked for, all these years... It's come to this moment. Make me proud." The unsub is the center of a terrorist organization, and also a preferential offender targeting prepubescent boys, who is likely a male in his 40s with some military or law-enforcement training. He has a secluded location that provides enough privacy to hold his victims captive for several years. During that time, he breaks the children down psychologically and rebuilds them as hardened soldiers who followed his orders. The children are suffering extreme cases of Stockholm syndrome, as he is instilling the feeling that he is their only family and that the rest of the world are their adversaries. He likely uses military-style torture techniques in order to get his victims to see his enemies as their own, including putting them through a rigorous and punishing military training regimen in order to prepare them mentally and physically for his personal war. When that happens, the physical threat stops and the reprogramming begins. Once he has their trust, he maintains his connection to them by bolstering them with love and affection. His connection to them is important, for it ensures that once they are released, they will not deviate from their given orders. While his ultimate target has not yet been determined, it could be as broad as American citizens. The attacks have been well-orchestrated, methodical, and extremely violent, definite signs that they are meant to maximize destruction and panic. Known Victims Personal Victims The following victims are listed in order of abduction *Assaulted numerous unnamed suspects during his time as a Chicago police officer *Unspecified date in 2007: Stephanie Lawford *2008: **December 2: Brandon Rutherford **December 3: Vincent Gamble *2009: **August 11: Gavin Rossler **August 12: Trevor Madison *2011: **May 12: Daniel James Morrison **May 13: Steven Walker *2013: Cameron Patterson Victims by Proxy The following victims were killed by his "soldiers" *The 2013 attacks: **November 12: Three killed in the diner shooting committed by Gavin Rossler. The victims are: ***Leah Rollins ***Kyle Werkman ***Violet Hartford ***Sylvia Hoover and her daughter Julie ***Officer Ryan Clayburn **November 13: ***The intersection suicide bombing committed by Trevor: Unnamed traffic cop ***The intended park shooting planned by Daniel: ****Several unnamed police officers, firefighters, and paramedics ****Several unnamed park-goers ***The attempted suicide bombing at the Chicago police headquarters committed by Stephanie Lawford: ****Detective Mark Reyes ****Derek Morgan ****Jennifer Jareau ****Alex Blake ****Several unnamed police officers Appearances *Season Nine **"The Return" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Abductors Category:Revenge Killers Category:Killer Cops